Heavy on my heart
by Starbuck2302
Summary: Was geht Scully alles durch den Kopf, als sie sich wegen ihrer Krebserkrankung im Krankenhaus befindet?


Ihr seit nicht alleine.

**Heavy on my Heart **

Ich habe Krebs. Brustkrebs. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, ich unterziehe mich einer schmerzhaften Chemotherapie oder es wird meine linke Brust entfernt. Was war nun die richtige Entscheidung? Einige Monate durch die Hölle gehen, oder mich nicht mehr als ‚richtige' Frau fühlen?

Diese Diagnose habe ich bereits seit einer Woche, doch ich war nicht im Stande, es meiner Mutter zu erzählen. Sie hat schon eine Tochter verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wie es verkraftet, wenn ich mit dieser Hiobsbotschaft zu ihr gehe. Seit mein Vater gestorben ist, bin ich so etwas wie ihr Lichtblick. Was ist, wenn dieses Licht bald erlischt? Meine beiden Brüder, Bill und Charles, sind zwar auch noch da, aber sie wohnen nicht in oder um Washington. Bill wohnt mit seiner Familie in San Diego und Charlie in London/England. Den beiden muss ich es auch noch sagen. Aber nicht am Telefon.

Abends rief ich Bill an. „Bill, wie geht es dir?" Ich hatte Angst vor der Gegenfrage. „Gut, und selbst?" Da war sie, die Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort hatte. Wie fühle ich mich? Ich weiß es nicht. Traurig? Wütend? Einsam? Ich versuchte, meine Traurigkeit zu überspielen. „Ach, es könnte besser sein. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich euch für ein Wochenende besuchen kann. Ich brauche mal wieder San Diegos Sonne auf meiner Haut." Lange Pause. Hatte ich schon zuviel gesagt? „Ja, komm doch einfach dieses. Wir haben noch nichts vor. Charlie ist dann auch hier. Dann hast du beide Brüder auf einmal um dich." –„Ob ich das aushalte? Nein, ich freue mich. Ich werde morgen einen Flug buchen und melde mich dann noch mal. Bis morgen." –„Bye Kleine."

Oh man, ich muss es beiden auf einmal sagen. Das wird nicht einfach.

Mir liefen die Tränen. Warum war jetzt niemand hier, der mich in den Arm nahm? Da gibt es einen, aber ich habe es meinem Partner auch noch nicht gesagt. Für ihn wird eine Welt zusammen brechen. Ich weiß, er wäre für mich da, ich will aber nicht, dass er mich so sieht. Wir kennen uns zwar schon etliche Jahre, aber eben fast nur beruflich. Er weiß, wann ich Geburtstag habe und so, aber nichts wirklich persönliches.

Ich versuchte zu schlafen, drehte mich aber die halbe Nacht unruhig immer wieder um. Morgen musste ich es Mulder sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen

Ich kam kaum aus dem Bett. Die halbe Nacht habe ich hin und her überlegt, wie ich Mulder beibringen könnte, dass ich vielleicht bald sterben könnte. Ich wollte es mir ja selber nicht eingestehen, wie sollte ich es dann einer anderen Person erklären? Ich bin Ärztin, eigentlich sollte mir so etwas nicht schwer fallen. In meiner Zeit als AiP'ler habe ich vielen Leuten beibringen müssen, dass ihr Verwandter tot ist. Aber bei mir selber?

Ich zwang mich aus dem Bett und ging unter die Dusche. Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete meinen Körper. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie es wäre, nur noch eine Brust zu haben. Wenn da anstatt meiner Brust nur noch eine lange Narbe wäre.

Ich klatschte mir schnell eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, ich wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Es half.

Ich zog mich an, trank meinen Kaffee aus und fuhr in Richtung Innenstadt.

Ich nahm noch ein paar tiefe Atemzüge der eiskalten Novemberluft und ging in das J. Edgar Hoover Building, der Zentrale des FBI. Auf dem Weg in unser Kellerbüro nickten mir diverse Agenten zu. „Guten Morgen, Agent Scully. Schöner Tag heute, was?" –„Ja, zu schön, um ihn hier zu verbringen. Aber es geht ja nicht anders."

Ich kam in das Büro, wo Fox Mulder schon auf mich wartete. Mir wurde schwer uns Herz. Er strahlte mich so an und ich wollte ihm gleich etwas Schreckliches sagen. „Morgen Scully." –„Hallo Mulder." – "Hier hat eben ein Reisebüro für Sie angerufen. Sie wollten nur Ihre Buchung für Freitag bestätigen. Sie fliegen ohne mich weg?" – „Ja, ich besuche Bill über das Wochenende. Habe etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen." –„Darf ich fragen, wo drum es geht? Sie sehen heute überhaupt nicht gut aus. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" –„Ja Mulder, das müssen Sie. Ich bin krank. Sehr krank." Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Ich wich zurück, wenn er mich jetzt in den Arm nimmt, konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Was haben Sie? Sie machen mir Angst." –„Es ist Brustkrebs. Mulder ...ich..." Es war zu spät. Mir lief eine Träne über die Wange. Ich drehte mich weg. Mulder kam weiter auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und sah mir in die roten Augen. „Komm her..." Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Brust. Es tat gut, sich ihm endlich anvertraut zu haben. „Wie lange wissen Sie es schon?" –„Seit ein paar Tagen. Gott Mulder, ich werde vielleicht daran sterben!" – „Nein, das dürfen Sie nicht und das werden Sie auch nicht. Was sagt denn ihr Arzt?" –„Dass wir den Krebs schnell bekämpfen müssen.." Das klang soo einfach, aber das war es nicht. Ich hatte mich wieder gefangen und ging zu meinem Platz. „Ich bin für Sie da. Egal, was es auch ist, ich mache es." –„Würden Sie mit zu meinem Bruder kommen? Ich schaffe das nicht alleine." –„Natürlich, wenn Sie es wirklich wollen, komme ich mit."

Freitag Nachmittag

Heute würden Mulder und ich nach San Diego fliegen. Er holte mich von zu Hause ab und fuhren zum Flughafen.

Im Flugzeug nahm Mulder meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Es wird alles wieder gut, vertauen Sie mir." –„Das sagen Sie so einfach." Ich war sehr niedergeschlagen diesen Tag. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr im Spiegel betrachten, ohne an den Krebs zu denken. Wenn ich mich ansah, sah ich nur noch den Krebs, nicht mehr mich. Es viel mehr schwer, meinem BH anzuziehen. Ich trug weite Kleidung, weil ich dachte, man würde es sonst sehen. Mein Gehirn sagt mir natürlich ‚Dana, das ist vollkommener Schwachsinn, du spinnst', aber mein Herz gewann immer mehr die Überhand.

Ich döste vor mich hin bis wir aufgefordert wurden, uns wieder anzuschnallen, da wir mit dem Landeanflug auf San Diego beginnen würden.

Nachdem wir durch die Sicherheitskontrolle kamen, sah ich auch schon meinen Bruder Charlie in der Halle stehen. „Charlie, hier bin ich." Er kam auf mich zu. „Hallo Agent Scully", grinste er mich an. „Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht? Deinen Freund?" Stimmt ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, Bill zu sagen, dass ich Mulder mitbringen würde. Und außerdem kannte Charlie Mulder nur aus Erzählungen. „Nein, das ist mein Arbeitskollege Fox Mulder, und ein sehr guter Freund ist er auch." –„Schön Sie endlich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Dana hat viel von Ihnen erzählt. Nennen Sie mich bitte Charlie, das machen alle." –„Und Sie mich bitte Mulder, ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht besonders." – „Das mit dem ‚SIE' vergiss mal ganz schnell Mulder, ich steh nicht auf so förmliche Sachen." Mulder beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir zu "er ist ja genau das Gegenteil zu Ihnen," und nahm unsere Taschen.

Mal sehen, was Bill dazu sagen wird, wenn er Mulder sieht. Er denkt immer noch, dass Mulder mich bei unserer Arbeit den größten Gefahren aussetzt. Er wird mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut sein, ihn zu sehen.

Die Wärme versetzte mir einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Wir sind noch in dem selben Land, aber das Wetter ist so unterschiedlich an den beiden Küsten. Ich musste meinen Blazer ausziehen um nicht zu schwitzen. Mulder ging es nicht anders. Gott sei dank hatten wir leichtere Kleidung mitgenommen.

An Bills Haus angekommen, wappnete ich mich gegen das, was mich gleich erwarten würde. Bill würde Mulder ansehen, dann mich und mich dann in die Küche zerren um mir Vorwürfe zu machen. So geschah es dann auch wirklich. Kaum hatte er Mulder erblickt, bat er mich mit ihm in die Küche zu kommen. „Dana, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du hier bist. Aber warum hast du IHN mitgebracht?!" - „Schrei mich nicht so an! Ich wollte, dass er mitkommt, weil...weil..." Ich wusste nicht weiter. „Weil was Dana? Seit ihr etwa zusammen? Ist es das?" –„Nein, verdammt Bill. Ich wollte es und damit basta. Nun sei ein guter Gastgeber und begrüße ihn. Und sei friedlich, sonst fahren wir gleich wieder zum Flughafen!" Obwohl ich nur seine kleine Schwester war, hörte er erstaunlicher Weise auf mich und ging zu Mulder. „Dana hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass Sie mitkommen." –„Das war auch alles sehr kurzfristig. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich keine Zeit mehr um anzurufen."

Den Rest des Tagen verbrachten wir damit, im Garten zu liegen und Sonne zu tanken. Abends machte meine Schwägerin ein leckeres Essen und wir unterhielten uns die ganze Zeit. Mulder merkte, dass es mir langsam unbehaglich wurde. „Jungs, ich muss euch etwas ernstes sagen." Mulder wollte aufstehen, doch ich hielt ihn fest. „Mir geht es nicht besonders gut, ich bin krank. Das wollte ich euch nicht am Telefon erzählen." Meine Brüder schauten mich erwartungsvoll und besorgt zugleich an. „Ich habe Brustkrebs." Charlie stand als erstes auf und nahm mich in den Arm. „Das ist schrecklich. Was wirst du tun?" –„Diesem verdammten Krebs in den Arsch treten" kam von Bill. Er saß wie angewurzelt auf seinem Stuhl. Keine andere Reaktion. „Ja, er hat recht. Du wirst kämpfen. Wozu haben sie dich beim FBI denn sonst ausgebildet." –„Natürlich werde ich kämpfen, auf meine eigene Art." Wir redeten noch eine ganze Weile über dieses Thema, bis Mulder meinte, er sei müde. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich zeigte ihm, wo er schlafen kann.

Da Charlie auch hier war, war das Gästezimmer schon besetzt. So musste er wohl mit bei mir schlafen.

„Geben Sie mir eine Decke und ein Kissen, ich werde auf dem Boden schlafen." –„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Sie schlafen schön mit hier im Bett. Es ist doch groß genug für uns beide." Ohne jeglichen Widerstand legte Mulder seine Sachen wieder auf das Bett.

Ich ging in das kleine Badezimmer, putzte meine Zähne und zog mir mein Nachthemd an. Ich war Mulder so dankbar für heute. Ohne ihn wäre mir das alles sehr viel schwerer gefallen.

Im Schlafzimmer hatte Mulder es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht. „Komm Schatz, das Bett ist schon warm", scherzte er. Sein Blick aber sagte mir, dass es nicht nur als Scherz gemeint war. Ich ging auf sein Spielchen ein. „Nein, ich habe Migräne." Er sah wirklich süß aus, wie er da nur in Shorts auf dem Bett lag.

Von einem auf den anderen Moment wurden wir wieder erst. „Danke für heute, Mulder." –„Hab ich doch gern gemacht." Wir legten uns ins Bett. Als ob es das Natürlichste von der Welt war, rutschte ich dichter an Mulder heran, so dicht, dass er mir seinen Arm um meine Hüfte legen konnte. In dieser Position schliefen wir beide auf der Stelle ein.

Am nächsten morgen wurden wir von Bill geweckt. Wir lagen eng umschlungen im Bett, als er die Tür aufriss. „Gu... Oh mein Gott, das wollte ich gar nicht sehen!" Erschrocken lösten wir uns aus der Umarmung. Hatten wir die ganze Nacht so gelegen? Es war schön, so aufzuwachen.

Nachdem wir uns umgezogen hatten, gingen wir gemeinsam nach unten. „Dana, Mulder, habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Bill hatte Charlie von dem, was er gesehen hat, erzählt. Keine Frage. „Ja, so gut, wie lange nicht mehr." Geschockt sah Mulder mich an. Ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein und mein Blick sagte das auch den drei Männern.

Nun wurde es wieder unangenehm. „Dana, wann beginnt deine Therapie?" – „Mittwochabend muss ich ins Krankenhaus. Freitag bekomme ich wahrscheinlich die erste Chemo. Ich muss es Mom noch sagen..." –„Was, du hast es ihr noch nicht gesagt? Wann hattest du denn vor, es zu tun? Nach der Chemo?" –„Bill Scully, wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden? Meinst du, dass es einfach ist?! Du konntest Mom ja früher noch nicht mal sagen, dass du eine schlechte Note in der Schule bekommen hast! Das musste ich immer machen. Du hast kein Recht, mir solche Vorwürfe zu machen! Mulder, wir ziehen in ein Hotel, ich habe keine Lust, hier auch nur noch eine Minute zu bleiben." Mit hochrotem Kopf stand ich auf und zog Mulder hinter mir her. „Scully, beruhigen Sie sich. Er war nur geschockt." –„Nein, ich WILL mich aber nicht beruhigen. So geht das schon unser ganzes Leben. Er macht mir ständig Vorwürfe, nörgelt an allem rum, was ich tue. Er war der einzige, der mich davon abbringen wollte, zum FBI zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass wir weiter zusammen arbeiten. Verdammt, das ist mein Leben!"

Wir verließen das Haus keine zehn Minuten später. Ich sagte Charlie, dass ich ihn nachher anrufen würde, wenn wir ein Hotel gefunden hätten. „Ich werde unserem großen Bruder gleich gehörig die Meinung sagen. Er wird nicht mehr wissen, ob es Tag oder Nacht ist." – „Danke, aber das braucht du nicht. Ich bin fertig mit Bill." Er nahm mich in den Arm und zog Mulder noch einmal bei Seite. „Pass gut auf Dana auf, sie ist die einzige Schwester, die ich noch habe." –„Indianerehrenwort."

Charlie gab uns die Schlüssel für seinen Mietwagen, er brauchte ihn sowieso nicht. Wir fuhren durch die Stadt, bis wir bei einer kleinen Pension anhielten. „Das sieht doch nett aus. Was halten Sie davon Scully?" Ja, er hatte Recht, es sah wirklich hübsch aus. „Lassen Sie uns reingehen. Mal sehen, ob da noch zwei Zimmer frei sind."

Es waren noch genügend Zimmer da. Wir hatten die freie Auswahl. „Zwei Zimmer nebeneinander, bitte Miss." Den übrigen Tag brachten wir mit langen Strandspaziergängen zu. Mulder konnte anscheinend meine Gedanken lesen. Ich wollte nicht über den Krebs reden, geschweige denn über Bill. Abends lud er mich in ein kleines Lokal am Strand ein.

Kurz bevor die Sonne unterging bezahle Mulder die Rechnung und führte mich wieder an den Stand. „Wollen wir uns den Sonnenuntergang ansehen?" Er lächelte mich an. Wir setzten uns nebeneinander in den warmen Sand und schwiegen. Auf einmal stand er auf und nahm wieder hinter mir Platz. Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt. War es wirklich das, wonach es aussah? Ja. Meine Arme wurden Taub. Erst als ich spürte, dass er mich von hinten in den Arm nahm, kehrte das Gefühl langsam zurück. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten und genoss den Sonnenuntergang. In den Armen des Mannes, den ich von ganzen Herzen liebte.

Ich hatte es mir endlich eingestanden. Ich LIEBE Mulder, mehr als man einen Freund liebt. Mulder merkte wohl, dass ich mich in seinen Armen entspannte. Er begann meine Schultern zu massieren. Das tut gut, genau das brauchte ich nach diesem Tag. Wir warteten, bis die Sonne vollständig untergegangen war und machten uns auf den Weg zur Pension.

Nachdem ich Mulder einen flüchtigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, gingen wir auf unsere Zimmer. Ich fühlte mich einsam. Ich fröstelte trotz der hohen Temperaturen. Ich versuchte zu schlafen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Wenn ich jetzt zu Mulder gehen würde, was würde er denken? Egal. Ich machte gerade meine Tür auf, als er vor mir stand. „Ich kann nicht schlafen." – „Ich auch nicht. Komm rein." Er setzte sich auf mein Bett, es war schließlich die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit. „Warum konntest du nicht schlafen, Dana?" – „Ich habe nachgedacht. Über Bill, die Chemo und ...uns." Ein schüchternes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. „Und zu welchem Schluss sind Sie gekommen, Frau Doktor? Ist uns noch zu helfen?" Ich antwortete mit einem Kuss. „Das soll dann wohl heißen, dass es gut um uns steht, oder?" –„Hör auf mit diesem Mist und küss mich." So einen Spruch hätte ich noch vor zwei Wochen nie heraus bringen können. Aber jetzt war alles anders. Ich hatte vielleicht nicht mehr lange zu leben und ich wollte meine Gefühle noch ausleben, bevor ich dazu nicht mehr im Stande war.

Ich drückte Mulder mit leichtem Druck nach hinten, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. „Willst du das wirklich?" –„Ja". Ich beugte mich über ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich." – „Ich dich auch Dana. Schon lange." Er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich zu sich. Er wollte mir mein Nachthemd ausziehen, doch ich zuckte zurück. „Ich kann es doch nicht, tut mir leid." Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Mulder kam mir hinterher. „Ist doch nichts schlimm." Er nahm mich wieder in den Arm und mir liefen die Tränen über mein Gesicht. „Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf deshalb." Er wischte die Tränen weg. „Komm wieder ins Bett, es wird Zeit, dass wir schlafen. Morgen geht es früh wieder nach Hause." So legte ich mich neben ihn. Wir schliefen genauso wie in der Nacht vorher Arm in Arm ein.

Unser Flug ging schon um 11 Uhr. Als wir kurz vor Washington waren, fiel unser Flugzeug in ein Luftloch. „Uh, ich hasse so was." –„Ich weiß, aber es ist ja schon wieder vorbei." Warum habe ich mich gestern Nacht so merkwürdig verhalten? Ich WOLLTE mit ihm schlafen, es ging einfach nicht. Ich hatte nur wieder das Geschwür in meinem Kopf. Er würde es berühren, mit seinen Händen, mit seinem Mund. Das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall.

Ich bat meine Mutter, mich Mittwoch in die Klinik zu fahren. Ich würde ihr es erst dort erzählen. Vorher brachte ich es einfach übers Herz.

„Dana, warum fahren wir jetzt ins Krankenhaus? Warum gehst du nicht zu deinem Hausarzt?" –„Da war ich schon. Bitte Mom, fahr einfach." Eine halbe Stunde später, in der Tiefgarage des Krankenhauses, sah ich meine Mutter an. „Mom, wir sind hier, damit ich mich einer Chemotherapie unterziehen kann." Sie sah mich einfach nur an. „Was ist es? DANA, warum sagst du es mir jetzt erst? Ich wäre für dich da gewesen." Sie fing an zu weinen. Ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Bitte, Mom, du musst für mich stark sein. Es ist Brustkrebs. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich hatte Angst."

„Ah, Dana, da sind Sie ja. Sind Sie bereit?", fragte mich Doktor Miller. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber es muss ja sein. Das ist übrigens meine Mutter." –„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Scully. Ich bin Doktor Daniel Miller, der Arzt Ihrer Tochter." - „Ich freue mich, nur die Umstände gefallen mir nicht." – „Verständlich. Aber wir werden Ihre Tochter wieder gesund machen." – „Das hoffen wir alle."

Wir gingen auf mein Zimmer. Ich hatte um ein Einzelzimmer gebeten, ich brauchte Ruhe. „Mom? Könntest du mir bitte das Nachthemd aus dem Schrank geben?" „...ja, natürlich Schatz." Ich ging ins Bad. Als ich wieder heraus kam, sah meine Mutter mich mit feuchten Augen an. „Ich ertrage es nicht, dich in diesem grünen Hemd zu sehen. Ich werde mir etwas zu Trinken holen." Sie ließ mich alleine in diesem kalten, sterilen Zimmer. Ich war wieder alleine mit meinen Gedanken. Mir wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, dass es bald losgehen würde. Wie würde es mir physisch und psychisch gehen in ein paar Tagen? Auf der Uni hat man uns beigebracht, dass der Körper sehr geschwächt wird, damit der Tumor Schritt für Schritt zerstört werden kann. Was ist, wenn heute Nachmittag herauskommt, dass meine linke Brust amputiert werden muss? Mir wurde wieder schwer uns Herz.

Eine Woche später

Seit einer Woche war ich nun schon im Krankenhaus. Ich bekam viel Besuch. Meine Mutter kam jeden Tag, Mulder immer nach der Arbeit. Sogar Charlie hat seinen Urlaub meinetwegen verlängert.

Ich war schwach und müde. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. So stellte ich mir den Tod vor. Ich vegetierte vor mich hin.

Wenn ich alleine war, versuchte ich, meine Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen.

Ich versuche davon zu fliegen, aber es ist unmöglich  
Und jeden Atemzug den ich nehme, ist wie eine neue Geburt durch ein tieferes Zeichen  
Für einen Moment bin ich schwach  
So dass es schwer für mich ist zu sprechen  
Obwohl wie alle unter demselben blauen Himmel leben.

Wenn ich ein bild von dieser Melodie zeichnen könnte  
Wäre es eine Violine ohne ihre Saiten  
Und das Gemälde in meinem Inneren  
Singt die Lieder, die ich zurückgelassen habe  
Wie schöne Blumen  
Und den Sonnenuntergang

Es liegt so schwer auf meinem Herzen  
Das ich es nicht alleine schaffe  
Es liegt so schwer auf meinem Herzen  
Das ich nicht meinen Weg nach Hause finde  
So schwer auf meinem Herzen  
So komm´ und befreie mich  
Es liegt so schwer auf meinem Herzen

Ich hatte meine Zeit des Vergnügens  
Und ich habe Schmerzen erlebt  
Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich die Flügel eines Engels berühren würde  
Dort ist eine Reise in meinen Augen erkennbar  
Es ist schwer für mich, mich zu verstecken  
Genau so schwer wie der Ozean sich vor dem Sonnenaufgang verstecken kann.

Es liegt so schwer auf meinem Herzen  
Das ich es nicht alleine schaffe  
Es liegt so schwer auf meinem Herzen  
Das ich nicht meinen Weg nach Hause finde  
So schwer auf meinem Herzen  
So komm´ und befreie mich  
Es liegt so schwer auf meinem Herzen

Gott, kannst du mich in der Dunkelheit finden  
Lass´ mich nicht alleine

Dort ist eine Reise in meinen Augen erkennbar  
Es ist schwer für mich, mich zu verstecken  
Und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich die Flügel eines Engels berühren würde

Dieses sollte niemals jemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Das war nur für mich. Es half mir.

Heute sollte ich zu einem Psychologen, damit ich über meine Gefühle redete. Ich fragte mich, warum. Ich bin keine Frau, die mit fremden Personen über mein Innerstes redet. Das tat ich ja noch nicht mal mit meiner Mutter oder Mulder.

Ich weigerte mich, zu dem Psychologen zu gehen. Anstelle dessen schrieb ich weiter.

‚Zum ersten Mal empfinde ich die Zeit wie einen Herzschlag.

Die Sekunden pumpen in meiner Brust wie ein Zählwerk.

Die geheimsten Gedanken, die mir früher so fern und unwirklich erschienen,

bedrohten jetzt die Klarheit der Gegenwart, deren Botschaft nicht mehr Jugend sondern Vergänglichkeit heißt.

Ich empfinde diese Bedeutung dieser Worte als ein Gewicht,

dass von mir genommen wurde.

Ich weiß, dass du dies lesen wirst und mir hilfst, mein Los zu ertragen.

Es ist mir wichtig, dass du erfährst, wie es in mir aussieht, um daraus Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen für Dich selbst zu gewinnen, die Dir weiterhelfen.

Was ich jetzt als Trost empfinde, da meine Kräfte nachlassen und sich die Aussichten auf eine Fortsetzung unseres gemeinsamen Weges verdüstern,

den wir gerade wieder aufgenommen hatten. Misstrauisch, aber gestärkt durch Deine Überzeugungen.

Ohne diese Überzeugungen wäre ich wahrscheinlich nie so stark gewesen, mich jetzt, da ich sterben muss, mich in meiner ganzen Hilflosigkeit an Dich zu wenden um zu hoffen, dass Du mir verzeihen wirst, dass ich den Rest des Weges nicht mit Dir gehen kann'

Wenn es so sein sollte, dass ich den Kampf gegen den Krebs verliere, sollte Mulder diesen Brief bekommen. Ich war so müde. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, weiter zu leben.

Ich schief mit dem Stift in der Hand ein. Als ich aufwachte, stand eine männliche Gestalt am sonnendurchfluteten Fenster. „Wer ist da? Ich will alleine sein." – „Dana, ich bin es, Bill." Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, doch ich schaffte es nicht. „Komm, ich helfe dir." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Ich habe überreagiert, es tut mir alles so leid." –„Ist ja schon wieder vergessen. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Schau mich nur an, eine lebende Tote." – „Deinen Sarkasmus hast du noch nicht verloren. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen." – „Das ist aber auch das einzige, was noch nicht verloren ist." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hielt meine Hand. „Wie fühlst du dich?" – „Leer, ausgelaugt und verloren." Bill hatte eine Träne in den Augen. „Hör auf zu weinen, das mache ich schon oft genug." –„Dana, du musst kämpfen!" – „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr Bill. Es geht nicht." – „Wenn schon nicht für dich, dann mache es für Mom, Charlie, Mulder und mich." Mulder. Ich hatte ihn gerade erst gewonnen, konnte ich schon wieder aufgeben?

Bill holte uns einen Kaffee und er erzählte, wie Charles ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Charlie so böse werden kann." –„Hey, das liegt bei uns Scullys in den Genen. Wie beide sind nicht besser. Und Melissa war es auch nicht." Unsere Schwester. Sie wurde vor zwei Jahren in meiner Wohnung umgebracht. Anstelle von mir. Bill und ich sahen uns traurig an. „Themenwechsel bitte." – „Habe ich erzählt, dass Tara ein Baby erwartet?" – „Nein, das ist ja wunderbar. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." – „Wenn du hier raus kommst musst du und unbedingt wieder besuchen kommen. Und bring Mulder mit." Ich war über seinen Sinneswandel in Bezug auf Mulder überrascht. „Hast du deine Meinung über ihn geändert?" – „Ja, ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Mir wurde klar, dass er dich glücklich machen kann. Und das ist es, was ich für dich will. Das du glücklich bist." – „Wo wohnst du überhaupt?" – „In einem Hotel." – „Geh doch zu mir. Da ist es gemütlicher und ich nehme kein Geld." Er bedankte sich und ging.

Mulder kam mich jeden Tag besuchen, auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit schlief. Er sagte immer, es gehe ihm besser, wenn er bei mir war. Wenn ich nachts aufwachte, lag er in dem Sessel neben meinem Bett und schlief, doch er beklagte sich niemals.

Drei Monate später

Meine Brust musste nicht entfernt werden. Ich hatte Glück im Unglück. Ich fühlte mich immer noch schwach, aber nicht mehr so elend wie noch vor einem Monat. Heute würde ich die Rehaklinik verlassen können. Mulder holte mich ab. Wir fuhren zu meiner Wohnung.

Vor meiner Haustür hielt Mulder mich am Arm. „Dana ?" – „Ja Mulder, was ist denn?" Er kniete vor mir nieder. Oh mein Gott, was hatte er vor? „Dana, als du mit dem Tod gerungen hast, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Ich hatte so eine Angst, ich würde dich verlieren, wo wir uns doch gerade erst gefunden hatten. Bitte nimm diesen Ring an und werde meine Frau." Ich war überwältigt. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich glitt zu Boden. Mir wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen. Mulder fing mich auf. „Dana, alles in Ordnung?" –„Ja, das war nur... ich ... will..." Überglücklich nahm er mich in die Arme und küsste mich.

Am nächsten Morgen rief ich meine Mutter und bat sie zum Frühstück zu kommen. „Du stahlst ja so, was ist denn los?" – „Mom, es gibt wundervolle Neuigkeiten." In dem Moment kam Mulder aus dem Bad und nahm mich von hinten in die Arme. „Nun sagt mir doch endlich, was los ist." – „Mom, Mulder und ich werden heiraten!" – „Das sind ja tolle Nachrichten." Sie nahm uns beide in den Arm.

Wir heirateten an Silvester im Garten meiner Mutter. Meine beste Freundin Ellen war Trauzeugin und bei Mulder war es Byers. Ich hatte noch während meines Krankenhausaufenthalts um meine Versetzung gebeten, welche ohne weitere Fragen durchgeführt wurde. Noch war ich krankgeschrieben, aber in einem halben Jahr würde ich wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. Erst einmal wollte ich mich von meiner Krankheit erholen und mich an mein neues Leben mit Mulder gewöhnen. Wir mussten uns eine Wohnung suchen, unsere waren uns zu klein, um dort zu zweit zu leben. Und Mulder wollte Kinder haben, auch wenn ich keine bekommen konnte. Wir würden eines adoptieren. Es gab genug Kinder, die in den Heimen vergeblich auf neue, sie liebende Eltern warteten.

Weitere zwei Monate später hatten wir eine Wohnung gefunden, die uns als auch einem eventuellem Kind genug platz bot. Wir standen schon auf einer Warteliste für ein dreijähriges Mädchen. Unsere Chancen standen gut. Mal sehen, ob es klappen wird. Mulder blühte darin auf, ein Kinderzimmer einzurichten. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er im Haus so talentiert war. Er baute Schränke zusammen, konnte einen Wasserrohrbruch reparieren. Na ja, nachdem die halbe Wohnung unter Wasser stand. Aber es ist ja noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Gott sei Dank überließ er es mir, die Wohnung einzurichten. Ich kannte seinen Geschmack und dieser ließ doch in manchen Dingen, sehr zu wünschen übrig. Nächsten Monat musste ich wieder ins Krankenhaus, zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung. Hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung. Auch Mulder spürte meine Nervosität und versuchte mich immer wieder abzulenken. So unternahmen wir viele Ausflüge und besuchten sogar meinen Bruder Bill und seine Frau Tara. Lange würde es bis zur Entbindung meines ersten Neffen nicht mehr dauern.

Heute musste ich zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung ins Krankenhaus. Der Krebs ist nicht wieder gewachsen. Aber da gab es noch etwas, was mir mein Gynäkologe sagen musste. „Dana, ich kann Ihnen und Ihrem Mann gratulieren. Sie werden Eltern."

Mit dieser Nachricht eilte ich nach Hause, wo Mulder bereits auf mich wartete. „Schatz, ich bin im zweiten Monat schwanger!", platzte es mir heraus, kaum dass ich in der Tür war. „Wirklich? JEEHA!" Eine schönere Reaktion konnte ich mir nicht wünschen.

FIN

IX


End file.
